


Brothers and Sistas from other Mothers and Mistas (short sample version)

by notyourdaydream



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, F/M, Gen, Little bit of angst, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdaydream/pseuds/notyourdaydream
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Mercedes Jones has friends. Sure they're all losers, and mildly annoying, and they sometimes stab each other in the back, and sleep with each other...Well, contrary to popular belief, Mercedes Jones has friends. And sometimes friends turn out to be family.A short sample of a new story I've been working on.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Brothers and Sistas from other Mothers and Mistas (short sample version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this is one of the stories in my new one shot series "Brothers and sistas from other mothers and mistas" (I'm really proud of that title) I really wanted to publish the first chapter this week, but I'm not quite finished with it yet. And then I decided on just finishing all of the stories (I have 8) and posting them one at a time when they're all done. But I hate breaking promises so I decided to post one of my finished chapters as a sort of test run. It's sort of just to see the reception or if this is anything anyone would actually want to read. But this note is getting ridiculously long, so I'll stop here.

Kurt had somehow evaded all of them after the balloons fell and the last note of _Dancing Queen_ was sung, but Mercedes saw his back weave through the crowd and towards the double doors. Her heart lurched in her chest, and she had to ball her hands into fists to prevent herself from running after him. _He doesn't need me right now._ Even though that thought scared her, she knew there were just some things she couldn’t help him with. She walked off the stage and wandered aimlessly until a hand on her bare shoulder stopped her.

“Mercedes,” A voice behind her yelled over the kids still crowding the gym. Sam. She had completely forgotten about her date. (Was this a date? It technically started as a three way date, another thing she’d have to share with Rachel Berry) “You ready to go?” His jacket was off and his tie loosened, and his dress shirt stuck to his chest, and Mercedes could see the faint outline of his abs. She nodded, and felt his hand on the small of her back as they walked the parking lot. 

The cool air hit her and she held back a shiver. It was almost louder outside than in the gym. She heard far off shrieks and the football team announcing their plans for an after party at the lake. 

“I, uh, had a lot of fun tonight,” Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear, making her blush. _Thank goodness you can’t see the cherries in a chocolate bar._ “I’m gonna grab my car now.” He hesitated, and pecked Mercedes on the cheek before jogging off. She gingerly touched her cheek and smiled, walking off in the direction Sam went. 

\-----

She waved to her fellow Glee clubbers as she walked, making note of how Santana and Brittany swung their intertwined hands as they walked, and Quinn screaming into her phone, probably at Finn. They were definitely on the rocks, she was sure of it. She kicked the gravel with her heeled toes, avoiding eye contact with couples practically having sex in between cars. She saw a flash of pink as she walked by, and knew it was probably Rachel sucking face with Jesse. Mercedes made a face. They were an odd pair. Besides the fact that he was literally in college, Mercedes thought Jesse brought out the worst in Rachel, the dark side of her that would do anything to win. She liked her with Finn more, even if they were cliche and annoyed her to no end. Whatever, they’d find their way back to each other eventually.

A crash interrupted her thoughts as a plastic crown rolled and landed in front of her feet. “Kurt?” Mercedes picked up the crown, and looked in the direction it was thrown in. Kurt and Blaine leaned against Kurt’s car. Both pairs of eyes were bloodshot, and Blaine’s hair was starting to lift from its gel. She gingerly picked up the crown, rubbing her fingers over the fake rubies and emeralds.

“Hey, Kurt.” Kurt stared at her for a beat, and she felt a bit stupid. He probably didn’t want the crown back. It harbored bad energy, her mom would say. It felt heavy in her hands, like the weight of what happened to Kurt had transferred over to her through this stupid piece of plastic. Before she could pull her arm back to her side, Kurt practically fell into her, sobbing into her shoulder. He held onto her like if he let go, he would float into the air. “I’m so sorry Kurt,” She looked up and caught Blaine’s eye, his pained expression as he gave a small shrug and sad smile. “I’m so sorry.”

“Can I go home with you? Please?” Kurt looked down at Mercedes and sniffed. “I was supposed to go home tonight to my dad and Carole, but I just, I just _can’t_ do that tonight, I can’t let them see me like this.”

“Of course. You need to call your dad though, just let him know.” Kurt nodded slowly, walking off as he dialed his home phone. A particularly cold wind blew by, shaking Mercedes down to her core. She crossed her arms around her body, rubbing her arms.

“Oh, here. Take this.” Blaine draped his jacket over her arms. Mercedes smiled, sighing and closing her eyes. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

“I was beat up at a Sadie Hawkins dance.”

Mercedes looked over at him, and he continued. “I- I asked this guy to the dance. And we went outside, and these three guys beat the shit out of us,” He laughed bitterly before continuing. “I was in the hospital for a week, with a black eye and a cracked rib. The next week I had transferred to Dalton.” He shook his head and blew air out of his nose. “And I knew these things still happened. But _this_ , this was deliberate. And quiet. And all of that hate in that room I, I wish it happened to me, instead of Kurt. He doesn’t deserve this.”

She grabbed his hand. “I remember the first time I was called a, uh, you know.” Mercedes felt him stiffen beside her. 

“I was eleven. I was walking to the corner store, and I bumped into this man. I don’t know if he had a bad day or something, but he totally snapped. When he called me, _that_ word, I froze. I didn’t really know what it meant. But he said it with so much anger, and disgust. I knew I never wanted to hear that word again.” Blaine had moved his hand around her shoulders, and was rubbing them as she spoke.

“I know this isn’t the same thing, obviously. But us,” She motioned between Blaine and herself. “People will always not accept us, and take their hate out on us. None of us deserve that kind of hate. But what you have to know is that they’ll never change who you are. As long as you accept yourself, that’s what matters. And there’s people that care about you, about Kurt. The glee club, we’ll keep him safe, and you too.” She wrapped him up into a hug, and couldn’t help but think that he needed it as much as she did.

“Thank you Mercedes. Kurt is right to say you’re his best friend.”

“Boy, you better believe it.” She flipped her hair and Blaine laughed, and soon Mercedes couldn’t help but laugh too. She could see why Kurt constantly talked about him on the phone, and stared at him when he thought she was looking. She was a little nervous that she was going to lose her best friend when he transferred, but now she realized that wasn’t true at all. If anything, she had gained a new one.

“...I promise Dad, it's just Mercedes. Blaine’s going home.” Kurt rounded the corner, looking exasperated. “Dad, no! Goodbye.” He blushed and shifted his eyes over to Blaine, who’s eyes widened at the mention of his name. Mercedes could only imagine what he had said. Mr. Hummel had never been one to sugarcoat. “Mercedes, did you bring your car?”

As if on cue, Sam hopped out of his parent’s hatchback. “‘Cedes, you ready? I was thinking we could...Kurt. Hey, man.” Before Mercedes could tell him to stop, he pulled Kurt into one of those bro hugs she thought was stupid. Kurt yelped in surprise, but he hugged back and gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You must be Blaine. I’m Sam. Sam I am.” Dear Lord. Mercedes cringed. She had gotten used to Sam’s weird impressions, and she didn’t wanna tear Blaine a new one if he made fun of her date-that-isn’t-really-a-date.

Thank goodness he laughed. “Blaine. Could I uh, get a ride?” Blaine rolled up onto the balls of his feet and jammed his hands into his pockets. Sam looked at him confused, but Mercedes could see the gears in his head turning as he looked between the three of them.

“Dude, of course, hop in. I’ll call you Mercedes, goodnight.” He squeezed her hand before climbing in his car and driving off.

“Well, I guess that’s settled,” Kurt spoke after a beat. His voice was tight, and his shoulders sagged. “After you.”

\-----

After a silent drive home, and questions from her parents she swore she’d answer later, her and Kurt sat on her bed. Mercedes tied up her hair and took off her makeup. “What do you wanna do? We can talk, or I can queue up _Moulin Rouge_ and we can shove popcorn down our throats.”

“Can we just sit?” Kurt gave a lopsided smile and sighed. “Besides, you always fall asleep when we watch _Moulin Rouge_.”

Mercedes smiled. “It gets a little boring after watching it seventeen times.” She sat crisscross on her bed. Kurt just needed time, she knew that. He didn’t need a pep talk like Blaine did in the parking lot. He worked through his emotions privately, like when Mr. Hummel was in the hospital. He’d come to her. He always came to her. She’s silently grateful that for as much as their friendship has changed over the last few months, that always stays the same.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, an hour, it didn’t matter to her. 

“So you and Sam, huh?” 

Mercedes snapped her head to meet Kurt’s playful smirk, the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Boy, bye,” She waved him off with her hand. “You can’t say anything when you wanted to jump his bones earlier this year!”

“I didn’t wanna jump his bones, I just thought he was cute is all.” He laughed, his real laugh, not the forced from earlier in the night. And when he smiled and grabbed her remote and pressed play, because of course she had already put the _Moulin Rouge!_ CD in, she knew everything would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! I'll delete this when I post the stories for real. Again, I'm really sorry to push the date back again, but it'll totally be worth it, I swear. I'll probably make a lot of revisions to this, so any criticism or ideas for future chapters would 100% be appreciated!


End file.
